


Forever Home

by cherri_cola



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoon Jeonghan is a sweatheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: Lee Jihoon is a volunteer worker at a small animal shelter.Yoon Jeonghan just wants to adopt a kitten to keep him company after his roommate moved out.





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first seventeen fic please enjoy !!!

Jihoon looks out the window in the door, the cold breeze coming into the room through the cracks and the morning light shining through. There's a steaming takeaway cup of coffee sitting on his desk, with what would be considered too much milk by most but that's how he likes it.

 

It's warm enough to drink like that too, so he doesn't need to worry about burning his tongue like most people. His coworker will be late, Seungkwan always is but he doesn't mind. He likes the quiet the morning has to offer, he doesn't spend his time at the front like he's supposed to but instead goes through the door behind him.

It creaks open, loudly, the hinges almost screaming in protest at the movement. It hurts his ears but he doesn't protest against the noise. It's not something he enjoys, but he's too tired to really think about it. He loves his job, he loves looking after the small animals that find their way to the small shelter but he doesn't like getting up at six in the morning just to be there on time.

 

He remembers the name of each animal that currently sit in their small pens, the fences around them blocking them off from each other. It breaks his heart slightly that they can't be together, he knows that the small puppies like to play together, as do the kittens.

The older animals are towards the back of the room, each one happily curled up in their bed. The soft snores of the older dogs are drowned by the mewls of kittens and the whines of puppies when they see him walk through the room. He smiles as he crouches down in front of the small kitten pen, his eyes shining. He has a heart bursting with love for each and every animal in their small shelter.

He leans forward into the small area, reaching his hand to stroke the back of one kitten in particular. Her name is Bubbles, she has one blue eye and one green with patches of white, brown and black all over her fur. Her ears are folded close to her head and she's rather new to the shelter.

 

Their bond had been almost immediate, the small kitten had fallen over her own paws trying to get him after her surgery. He remembers when they'd found her, his team had been called out to pull her out of a small drain pipe, somewhere nearly three hours away in the blistering heat. His heart had ached and he'd just wanted to hold her close and take her home then and there, yet he already has two cats.

 

Seungkwan said he could be the crazy cat lady from Simpsons sometimes, he never denies it because it's true. Though he'd never treat them the way she does - he loves animals too much to ignore one in need.

 

Bubbles though, Bubbles isn't right for him. He can't explain why - it's just something he feels deep in his soul that she's destined to find another forever home. She'd only been cleared for adoption weeks ago too, but because of her eyes and missing tail, people are uneager to adopt.

"Good morning Bubbles, did you sleep well?"

He doesn't expect anything but a small meow in reply as she nudges her head repeatedly against his knee, her whiskers tickling his knees through the ripes of his jeans.

"I bet you slept well, especially with all these other guys here to keep you company, hm?"

She doesn't respond this time, instead of jumping into his lap and letting out a yawn, her claws digging into the soft fabric of his jeans and pricking the skin of his thighs slightly before she curls up in his lap.

 

He really doesn't want to stand up, comfortable with his legs crossed and the warmth of the kitten in his lap but he has to. The whines of protest have started to echo throughout the room, dog barks and mewls coming together to create a chaotic symphony that grinds on his ears in the most unpleasant way possible.

He lifts Bubbles off of his lap carefully, trying his hardest not to wake her as he places her back down on the floor. She wakes up, yawning and stretching out her paws so her claws come unsheathed. She's still small, small enough that she nearly fits inside Jihoon's hand and she's really the only thing that brings him joy at seven in the morning.

"I'm coming I'm coming, just be quiet already."

None of the animals listen to him, the ruckus only gets louder when he walks past the puppies, filling each of their bowls with food. The bag almost half his height and nearly towering over his head, once he'd actually tripped over because he'd fallen over a little cat's toy and spilt food everywhere. They're still finding small pellets under mats and hidden behind tables.

 

He carefully pours out the right amount of food, though he's tired he can't help but feel relief at the fact that the animals have been cared for. He's quieter when he gets to the other end of the room, the senior dogs and cats all lazily opening their eyes. They turn their heads slowly towards him and he smiles, waving at them.

"Good morning guys, sorry to wake you so early, but at least you have the leisure of going back to sleep, unlike some of us." He pours out a little bit extra for the older dogs, considering most of them are bigger. There's a pitbull who's been with them for as long as Jihoon's worked there, he's a sweet dog who always wakes up to greet him. He reaches his hands over the top, rubbing his hand against the top of Doug's' head, smiling before feeding him.

 

It's just as he's setting the bag of dog food back down in the corner, that he hears the door open. He rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what's going to happen next. He really is never ready for it, it doesn't ever bring him joy but instead disturbs the peace he builds for himself.

He hauls the bag of cat food to the kittens' first, filling each of their bowls and saying a quiet good morning to each of them. He tries not to pay attention to the ruckus coming from the other side of the door. He really just wants to be alone with the animals, he doesn't really want anyone else around during the mornings.

 

His request to have Seungkwan moved to the afternoon shift had been denied, sadly.

 

The door nearly gives out as it's opened, Jihoon swears he can see the screws coming undone in the hinges but he isn't sure. He just moves to feed the senior cats, once again, saying good morning to each one of them. He lets each of them smell his fingers before they rub their heads against his palm, their purrs almost as loud as the cars on the street outside.

"Goodmorning Jihoon!"

Seungkwan walks through the door, and he doesn't even give him so much as a wave. He just drags the bag of cat food along the floor, too lazy to lift it himself.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Seungkwan just laughs at that, it's somewhat refreshing, though he'd never actually admit to it. It's nice hearing another voice in the mornings, it brings some type of colour to the day even if Jihoon wants to be alone.

"Of course I do! Who else is gonna wake you up?"

"My coffee, my coffee will wake me up Seungkwan."

"It's gone cold."

"I can reheat it."

"We don't have a microwave." Jihoon's about to spit back when he realises that they don't have a microwave in the small break room, it had broken only last week. It's too expensive for them to afford another so they've just had to make do, unfortunately, which hasn't really worked out.

 

Jihoon casts one final glance towards Bubbles, who's eating happily, before leaving the animals with Seungkwan.

  
  
  
  
  


He doesn't really know what to expect that day. There's nothing there, there's no one who ever comes in aside from families looking to adopt for their kids birthday. He's not usually the one at the desk though, that's Seungkwan's job. He doesn't really like spending too much time around strangers, which isn't really a shock to anyone. He's sometimes a bit harsh or quick witted, it doesn't necessarily work out when trying to advertise.

He just spends his days looking after the animals, he makes sure their bandages are swapped and that their wounds are cleaned, he also always checks on their water and food bowls. Sometimes he even finds himself just standing at the back of the room, rambling at some poor puppy as he talks about his life outside of work - not that he really has one.

 

He spends his days just making sure that people are happy with the animals they take home. Whenever he sees an animal go to a forever home, there's a sad tinge in his heart that makes it nearly impossible for him to let go.

Each animal is special, each one knows so much more about him than so many people in his life. He remembers them all too, he has a special folder on his phone where he holds pictures of each animal he's come into contact with working at the shelter.

 

He has Bubbles as his home screen and lock screen, which some might consider ridiculous but the small kitten is special. She has a heart of gold and is always there to greet him in the mornings, her paws are soft too. He wants to take her home, to have her live with him and his two other kittens, Mertle and Vic but he knows that they wouldn't take too kindly to a newcomer.

 

Mertle might like her, she's a kind, wise, soul and a mother who's given birth to litters before. He smiles warmly at the thought of Bubbles snuggling into Mertle's side, her white fur standing out against Mertle's black.

"You should just come home with me Bubbles." He thinks about it, long and hard.

 

He comes to the same conclusion as always, his hand stiffening slightly as he pets her slowly.

 

She's not meant for him, someone kinder, more gentle and caring will look after her. It won't be someone like him who's slightly grumpy in the mornings and maybe a little too harsh, no matter how much Jihoon loves her - he won't be her forever.

 

He hopes that whoever adopts her is an angel, it’s what she deserves.

  
  
  
  


It’s been relatively quiet in the shelter over the last two days, no one has really shown up despite it supposedly being busy season. Seungkwan still approaches work rather energetically, going as far as to go outside and to try and get people to actually come in and just look. It’s pointless, adopting a pet isn’t really something you do without thinking about it beforehand.

 

It especially isn’t something you do without prior notice.

 

He looks over the rim of his old coffee mug, the image on the front since faded from being washed too many times. He’d just ended up bringing his own instant coffee and leaving it in the cupboards under the sink so he can reach, he also made sure there was enough milk to make it taste at least bearable.

It’s not as cold anymore whenever the door opens so he’d taken to just wearing sweaters with no t-shirt underneath, the chill nowhere near as harsh against the expanse of his collarbone and neck. He still plays with Bubbles everyday, the cat fur all over his jeans can attest to that.

“I’m just gonna go check up on inventory Jihoon, we might be running out of food.”

He just lets out a hum in reply, lost in his own little world as he thinks of anything else he could be doing other than just watching the front door.

He hopes that someone will come through, smiling with open arms and a wide smile to take home a new friend. He knows it’s unlikely though, their shelter is far out from any major cities and no one really wants to adopt these days.

 

It’s become all about breeders now, people wanting an exact type of animal when they could save a life. He feels bitter at the thought of how the poor animals here are always overlooked, especially Doug, the sweetest dog he’s had the pleasure of meeting.

Doug isn’t too loud, he likes to chew on ropes and he’s respectful of space. He’s lost one of his ears yet he’s still an excellent listener. He also always has a smile on his face and his tail is always wagging whenever new families come through.

Jihoon always vouches for the senior dog, though no one ever listens, saying they aren’t looking for an aggressive breed and instead gravitate towards the puppies at the front. He closes his eyes, shaking his head.

He takes another sip of his coffee, it’s lukewarm now. The heat of the drink having seeped in from the mug to the palms of his hands.

 

He closes his eyes, relishing in the quiet peace as Seungkwan does inventory. Though it’s quickly disturbed when he feels a breeze against his face. Sunlight streams into the dingy waiting room, taking over from the small lamp that hangs from the ceiling. It’s warmth is welcomed by Jihoon who feels himself smile as it touches his skin, slowly being absorbed so his palms aren’t any warmer than the rest of his body.

He jolts out of his laziness when he realises why the door opened, pulling himself to get out the forms and log into the old computer that’s covered in dust. The keyboard itself still has the rather large keys, risen up so it’s somewhat difficult to type on but he doesn’t mind.

 

He likes to hide behind the desk and the computer when talking to people, it provides some type of barrier. He feels something tug at him when he looks at the person standing across from him, the sun makes his hair look almost as if it’s a halo. He has glasses on too, though Jihoon can’t tell if they’re real or not. His skin looks soft, as if it’s never been touched by a single blemish.

He can’t really bring himself to speak because he can’t spot a single flaw in the man standing across from him, his hair wavy and windswept and hands buried in the pockets of his bomber jacket to keep away the chill from the breeze.

“How can we help you today?” Jihoon doesn’t usually smile for people, he feels his cheeks go slightly warm as he focuses on the man’s lips, his voice just as calming as his presence.

“I’ve just been feeling a tad lonely at home since my roommate moved out, and I’ve been thinking about adopting for a while…”

“Well, uh-” Jihoon feels himself freeze as he realises he’d forgotten to ask his name. He looks everywhere else, trying to think of a way to ask until he hears that calming voice again, smooth and he nearly melts but he doesn’t let anything show.

“Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Nice to meet you Jeonghan, I’m Jihoon.” A comfortable silence falls upon the two of them after that, Jihoon taking a small sip of his coffee before placing it back down on the table. He clears his throat before speaking again.

“What type of animal were you looking for? Cat, dog, young, senior, special needs?” Jeonghan purses his lips, his fingers tapping against his thigh as he thinks.

“A kitten.”

 

Jihoon feels his stomach drop to his feet at the words, he knows. He feels it, he doesn’t know why but Jeonghan just in his movements seems so soft, kind and caring. His voice isn’t too loud and his demeanour exhibits only comfort. He’s angelic, his hair still fringed by the sunlight from the open window and he feels his throat dry.

“Before we fill out any forms,” He doesn’t let anything show - he’s good at that. Seungkwan and Hoshi often say he’s like a brick wall, he’s actually just selective. “Why don’t I take you through to the back? I know everything about every animal here, I work on the rescue team too.”

 

He doesn’t mean for it to sound like a brag, though he fears it comes off as one. He opens the door, careful not to let it creak too loudly. When they walk into the small room, he can’t help but turn to watch as Jeonghan takes in the atmosphere. His eyes light up and his smile shows his teeth as he lets out a small giggle.

“They’re all so cute!”

Jihoon just lets out a small hum of agreement, he beckons for Jeonghan to follow him as he makes their way to the puppies. There are some that have coloured bandages on their legs as they lie curled up in their beds, resting, while others are nipping at jumping at each other. Jihoon has always thought of dogs as too hyperactive, even if he loves them, he would never adopt them because he simply wouldn’t be able to keep up.

“What’s this one’s name?” Jeonghan points to a small dalmatian, curled in the corner. His tail curled around his body protectively as he shakes. The small tremors causing Jihoon to feel nothing but sorrow for the small dog.

“That’s Kit,” Jihoon reaches forward with his hand, extending one of his fingers first. He allows the small dog to wake up, sniff his hand before slowly petting him down his back and nowhere else. “He’s a fighter, I tell you, this little guy was caught up in a nasty home, his owner hurt all his other siblings and they’re here too, just they’re not ready for adoption, we’d like them to all be together when they go to their new home.”

Jeonghan nods in understanding, before reaching out to allow one of the small labradors to teeth at his index finger, letting out small laughs and giggles.

 

Jihoon finds that he likes Jeonghan’s laugh, it’s more soothing than his voice. Light and airy and he wants to get lost in it.

 

He finds himself shaking when they get to the small kittens, each one of them mewling so loud it nearly knocks him off of his feet. He can’t say he’s never seen them like this, they always are because they want a home.

 

They know who he is, but they don’t know who Jeonghan is.

 

Jihoon clears his throat, feeling nervous knot in his stomach as Jeonghan looks towards him, urging him to speak. His tongue nearly turns to lead, he finds himself reluctant to give up Bubbles. He loves her more than any other pet, but he wants her to have a good home.

 

He thinks Jeonghan could be her forever, he hopes Jeonghan can be her forever.

 

“Actually Jeonghan, there’s this little one here I wanted to show you.” He doesn’t look away from bubbles as she walks leisurely towards him, her eyes wide and curious as she allows him to snake his hand around her soft underbelly, supporting her back feet with the others and holding her like a baby.

She lets out a yawn, her canines on show and paws punching the air as he smiles down. He doesn’t really mean to lose himself in this world, it always happens when he’s around her.

“Her name’s Bubbles.”

He can’t help the smile on his face, slowly moving upwards and showing off his teeth. He starts rocking her slowly, just the way she likes and he doesn’t even need to look up to know that Jeonghan is absolutely captivated.

“She must be really special to you, hm?”

Jeonghan can only nod, just focussed on the little bundle of fur in his arms. When he looks back up at Jeonghan, there’s an affectionate smile on his face and his cheeks are slightly flushed. Jihoon doesn’t know when he’d fixed his hair, but he almost misses the messiness.

“I think she’s the one…”

 

Jeonghan’s voice is soft, as if he doesn’t want to offend and Jihoon just smiles softly. Happiness flows through his body, paired with affection and lastly anguish. It all mixes together and he feels his lungs tighten at the thought of losing his friend.

 

He doesn’t say anything though, he’s happy she’ll get the forever home she deserves.

  
  
  
  


The forms are all filled out, they sit on the front desk next to Jihoon’s unfinished coffee. He’s got Bubbles packed up in one of those collapsible cages just to make it easier for Jeonghan to travel. He has a feeling she won’t be in it for long though, which brings him some peace knowing she’s afraid of small spaces.

“Hey Jihoon?”

He looks up at Jeonghan, tearing his eyes away from the kitten.

“Why don’t you visit?”

He tries not to choke on his spit, but he can’t help it. He feels as if he’s been thrown into cold water, surrounded by ice.

“What?”

“To see her, I mean, It might be silly because you seem closed off, but I can tell how much she means to you, so if you wanna come round once or twice a we-”

“Yes.”

 

Jihoon has never answered a question that quickly before.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He tries not to show his nervousness as he stands outside of Jeonghan’s home. It’s been nearly two weeks since he’d last seen Jeonghan at the shelter, he’d been too shy to call. It’s silly that he’d been worried, but he just wasn’t sure Jeonghan had meant what he said.

All he knows is that for the last two weeks work has been a lot less enjoyable. He still loves it, and of course he still wants all the animals to go to good homes but he’d been a lot more irritable. Seungkwan had even told him to stop acting like an old man at one point, which had ended in him covered in water for the rest of the day.

 

He wouldn’t say his days have grown more miserable, he’s scared to say so but it’s true. Without Bubbles there, he doesn’t have as much of an attachment to the other animals. It’s rare the rescue team is called out, and most of the time it’s not something major. He’s lost count of the amount of times they’ve had to get kittens down from trees or dogs out of fences.

He doesn’t really know what to do, he could call Jeonghan but he’s forgotten his number. With shaking hands and a furrowed brow he makes his way to the apartment block.

 

He looks around the area, shocked that someone owning a pet would actually live in an apartment block. Usually, they don’t allow pets.

 

He walks into the lobby and it’s spacious, with wooden flooring, there are couches on the wall opposite the door. To the right there’s a lift, and to the left there are stairs. He stands in the middle of the hall, unsure of which way to go because he doesn’t actually remember Jeonghan’s floor number either.

 

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, he’s considering just turning around going home before he hears someone running from his right. He turns around, ready to walk out the door and he notices that it’s Jeonghan.

There’s the same smile on his face, and his cheeks are slightly flushed from running. His hair is tousled, though it still looks somewhat put together which he can’t help but be impressed by. He’s dressed in a simple white t-shirt that has a deep neckline, revealing his collarbones, paired with jeans that are faded out and ripped and a pair of tattered runners.

 

He feels underdressed, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s here for Bubbles, not Jihoon.

 

Jihoon doesn’t let Jeonghan take his hand, he just follows him to the lift. The same comfortable silence falls on them that had fallen on them during Jeonghan’s visit to the shelter, and it isn’t at all unwelcome. Jihoon uses it to just take in Jeonghan’s presence, allowing himself to become used to it and he finds himself becoming more and more curious about him.

 

“How’s she been?” Jeonghan didn’t expect him to break the silence. He can tell by the way his fingers jerked slightly. The whirring of the elevator is quiet background noise, providing a nice ambience.

“Oh she’s gorgeous, even if she gets a bit whiny sometimes.”

Jihoon just grins at that, knowing all too well that tiny kittens are incredibly loud. Especially when you’re looking after over twenty, though he understands that for Jeonghan looking after one must be a challenge.

“Kittens are like that.”

 

The same silence falls over them, and Jihoon leans his back against the elevator. The tiredness from the night before becoming more prominent as he dozes off, the ambience of the machinery lulling him to sleep slowly.

“Late night?”

Jihoon yawns, nodding his head and running his hand through his hair. He’d gone to bed after getting home from the midnight shift at the shelter after Wonwoo had called in sick a bit too late for his liking. He’d ended up just keeping the puppies and kittens company until his shift was taken over by another person and he could finally go home.

 

There’s a small lurch when the elevator arrives at the right floor, almost as if it will give in at any minute and just drop under the weight of only the two of them. He expects the metal doors to whine as they open, but surprisingly there’s nothing.

 

Jeonghan walks out first, taking the lead which Jihoon is thankful for. He wishes he knew the apartment number just so he could run there. He wonders if Jeonghan would be okay with that, maybe not so he just stays put.

Jeonghan comes to a stop just a little further down the hall away from the elevator, pulling a key out of his pocket. Jihoon can already hear Bubbles’ claws scraping against the door on the other side and he feels relief flood through him when the door opens to reveal her little folded ears and mottled fur.

 

He doesn’t wait for Jeonghan to invite him into the home, immediately yanking the door open to scoop the little kitten in his arms, overcome with love and affection for the small animal.

“You know, you could’ve just said you’re only for coming for the cat.”

“When did I say I wasn’t just coming for Bubbles.”

He smiles down at the small kitten, her paws soft as he squeezes them softly with his fingers. She’s grown a little bigger, and she’s rubbing her chin against his stomach as he sits on the ground cross legged. He runs his hands through her fur, enjoying the familiarity of it all.

 

Jihoon doesn’t realise Jeonghan’s sat across from him, just watching as he interacts with the kitten. He lets her paw at his fingers, bringing them to her mouth so she can teethe on them.

“She’s gotten a lot more fiesty since she left me, but that’s natural.”

Jihoon lets out a small laugh when she claws at the fabric of his sweatshirt, trying to stretch up so she can lick his chin. He doesn’t let her though, so instead she just curls into a ball on his lap.

Her purrs are as loud as they’ve always been, and they fill the silence that sits between the two of them, it’s nice.

 

It’s really nice, it’s calming. He looks around Jeonghan’s apartment to see that it’s more cozy than lavish, with a small coffee table in the center of the living room and three old couches squished in together. The kitchen is connected to the living room and there’s a small corridor which he thinks leads to a bedroom, but he isn’t quite sure.

 

He usually isn’t too comfortable in other people’s homes, but for some reason he finds Jeonghan’s okay.

 

He notices he’s stilled, his fingers just resting on the back of Bubbles, who’s curled up in his lap.

 

“Why’d you name her bubbles?” Jeonghan speaks up, curiosity clear in his features as he moves in closer, almost too close for comfort as he rests his head against Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Well, we actually found her stuck in the top of a drain pipe during the summer, though it’s fall now but that was only one or two weeks ago, she’s a bubbly kitten with a heart of gold, she always bought out the best in us at the shelter, so we chose to give her the name ‘Bubbles’ because the brings happiness to the surface.”

There’s another silence between them and Jihoon just feels embarrassed when he realises how childish her name really is.

“It definitely suits her, that’s all I have to say.”

 

He shouldn’t take it as a compliment, really it isn’t one at all but he can’t help but let a small smile creep onto his face.

He doesn’t look back up towards Jeonghan, scared the other will catch onto the small twinge in the pit of his stomach.

 

He really tries to focus on Bubbles, her small purrs bringing nothing pure joy. He doesn’t know when he’d leant his head down onto Jeong’s shoulder, his eyes focussed on the small bundle of brown, black and white in his lap. There’s something oddly domestic about the scene, yet he doesn’t want to pull away from it and instead finds himself wanting to drown in the warmth of Jeonghan’s presence.

“You don’t talk much, do you Jihoon?”

He lets out a small laugh at that, reaching his hand up to cover his mouth.

“Not at all.”

 

The same silence that follows them falls over the apartment, and he finds himself dozing off, ever so slowly.

 

He doesn’t know why Jeonghan doesn’t rouse him as they sit against the back of the wall. Their sides touching, and breathing in sync.

  
  
  
  


Jihoon doesn’t really want to talk to anyone about his interactions outside of work, but when he comes in the next day he sees Wonwoo and Seungkwan staring him down. He brushes it off, the two have always been too close for comfort.

“Bubbles got adopted?”

Jihoon scoffs, rolling his eyes as he pushes past them into the back to where the animals are. He chooses to ignore his friends, just focussing on the animals that need his affection.

“You wouldn’t just let anyone take that kitten, Jihoon.”

There’s a playful lilt in Seungkwan’s voice but he just lets it slide.

“She went to a good home.”

He doesn’t give either of them any attention, just turning his back to them as he walks towards the back to greet the senior cats and dogs.

 

He’s relieved when he hears no other questions coming from the other two. He sings softly to himself as he scratches the heads of one of their older cats, Marie is her name. His thoughts drift away on their own little path, and he feels the very same warmth he’d felt the day before.

 

Jeonghan’s skin had been soft, and his fingers had interwoven with his own perfectly, in a way it’s almost as if the two had been made for each other and just that is enough to cause his breathing to hitch.

 

“What do you think Marie?” Of course there’s no reply but a small head butt against the palm of his hand.

 

He sighs, glaring at the cat. He wants to berate her for not giving any reply but he just feels his heart fill with warmth as she looks up at him. Her eyes are green and her fur a sleek black, her ears ripped from years of being a stray.

They’re surprisingly soft, he reaches over the top of the small cage, pulling her up into his arms and sitting down against the back wall. They’re not really allowed to lift the animals like this, but he can’t help it. There’s nothing that brings him joy like the animals, they always get so over excited in the mornings when he says good morning.

He kisses the top of the small cat’s head, scratching under her chin and his thoughts are drowned out by the sound of her purrs.

  
  
  
  


Once a week soon turns into three times a week, and Jihoon doesn’t necessarily mind the long bike ride to get to Jeonghan’s apartment. It’s nice, especially after work, it allows him to stretch his legs. Seungkwan laughs at the bright yellow bike that’s slightly rusted on the handlebars, he always just rolls his eyes at the empty insults.

He twirls the key to the apartment with his hand as he walks through the automatic doors to the complex. It still feels odd just showing up without anytime beforehand, though Jeonghan had told him he doesn’t need it it’s still somewhat odd. He’s always someone who’s liked to make plans before showing up at someone’s home.

 

He doesn’t really register his reflection in the mirror of the lift as he walks in, the lift lets out a small groan as it hauls him up to the third floor. The doors creak and whine as they open to reveal the corridor and he sings softly under his breath, replacing the silence around him as he opens the door to the home.

Bubbles is the first to greet him as always, running up towards him and rubbing herself against his legs. He bends down, talking to her as he picks her up in both arms now, she’s gotten too big for just one hand. She’s slightly heavier, though she has the same energy and still enjoys it as he rocks her backwards and forwards slowly.

“Now, where’s Jeonghan, Bubbles?”

He says it softly, his eyes scanning the apartment when he sees him rubbing his eyes, Jeonghan stretches his arms above his head and yawns.

“I’m here, Jihoon, just had to catch up on some sleep is all.”

He doesn’t realise Jeonghan had been napping and he feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment, realising that maybe he should have called ahead.

“Ah sorry, if you wanna go back to sleep I can just come back la-”

“Nah, don’t worry about Jihoonie.”

 

Jeonghan’s voice is even softer after sleep and he feels his whole chest engulfed with warmth. He tries not to realise the sudden jump in feelings but he can’t help it. Jeonghan just looks so adorable with a sleepy smile and a pair of white sweatpants with an oversized t-shirt that goes down to his mid thigh.

Jihoon stays where he’s standing, watching Jeonghan make his way to the kitchen. He can hear muttering and he almost forgets he’s holding Bubbles until he feels her paws pressing against his chest, demanding attention. He half-heartedly scratches her head, trying to figure out just why he feels a pull towards Jeonghan.

In the end Bubbles ends up jumping out of his arms, and running to under the table, curling up in a small ball. He grins as he walks over, seeing that Jeonghan’s holding two coffees. Their hands touch and he tries not to notice just how soft Jeonghan’s fingers are, he wonders how they’d feel carding through his hair.

“Thank you.”

 

The two of them sit down on the small couch, Jihoon has his knees crossed. His hands cradle the mug and Jihoon has his feet resting in his lap, which some might think of as weird but there’s some type of familiarity in the movement. It’s comforting even, and he notices Jeonghan yawn again.

“You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“I’d rather spend my time with you.”

Jeonghan’s voice is soft as he smiles over the rim of his mug and Jihoon can’t bring himself say anything in reply. He lets out a small grunt when he feels Bubbles land on his stomach, his hands instinctively reach to scratching behind her ears. His coffee sits forgotten on the small coffee table next to the couch, the light brown liquid still too warm for him to cradle so he lets it cool.

He swears he hears Jeonghan say something under his breath, he doesn’t hear it and he notices a glint in his eyes.

“What’d you say?” Jeonghan just shrugs in reply, grinning at him, his own mug held at the handle.

“Don’t worry about it, you just,” He pauses, and Jihoon feels empty when Jeonghan moves his legs away from them and places them back on the ground, but then the other moves closer and he doesn’t quite understand why his flutters in his chest. “You’re cute Hoonie.”

He almost short circuits and just turns his head away to look at the arm of the cough. He doesn’t realise he’s smiling almost too much until he realises his cheeks are hurting. The warmth that had been blossoming in his chest now is all over his body.

It’s not as if he’s on fire though, no it’s different. It’s like the warmth that comes with a fireplace during winter, slowly warming up the room until it’s cozy as everyone sits around it, reading or working. It’s comfortable and he finds himself turning back to look towards Jeonghan who just smiles softly at him again.

“I’m not cute.”

“You are.” The words hang in the air, and Jihoon can almost feel them. He doesn’t let them distract him and he just mumbles quietly under his breath, his coffee remaining forgotten on the small table as the steam slowly rises to the ceiling.

 

He doesn’t mind it when Jeonghan wraps his arm around his waist, it’s welcome. He doesn’t pull him off the same way he would pull away others and just lets it happen, resting his head against Jeonghan’s shoulder. He doesn’t dose off like he expects, he just allows himself to bask in Jeonghan’s closeness.

It’s nice, calming and he feels like he’s been wrapped in a blanket that could protect from everything.

“Why did you adopt her?” His voice is distant, he feels as if he’s floating in another world, cocooned and protected from everything bad.

“I adopted her because she needed a home, also I just knew she was the one.” Jeonghan’s voice is always welcome.

“How’d you know?”

“You let her come home with me.”

 

Jihoon doesn't really know how to respond. Though, he's lost count of the amount of times that Jeonghan's left him without response. It's not necessarily something unknown to them, and it's not as if he doesn't like talking either. He just much rathers silence and the comfort it brings.

 

If he can sit in silence with someone comfortably, then it shows how deep the bond truly is. He can do that with Jeonghan, and the other won't make him talk and instead find other ways to fill the quiet. He doesn't know how, or why he'd grown so fond of him, but it had just happened.

 

He honestly couldn't be happier about it. It's something that brought a whole new light into his life and it makes him feel like there's just something special about it all. The way Jeonghan's hand rests against his hip is almost scathing, he doesn't protest though, instead finding himself wishing that Jeonghan wouldn't just leave his hand against his hip.

He wishes that Jeonghan could rest his arms around his neck, lean down towards him and kiss him softly on his forehead, cheeks and even his nose. His lips too, he feels his cheeks growing even redder and he doesn't dare say anything. He feels his heartbeat pick up and his mouth go dry, yet he just remains in the moment, content with everything around him.

 

It's these moments that are truly special, the moments where he feels connected to others in his life. They're always special, too special almost and sometimes even fleeting in his mind but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he finally feels a bond, even if it's silly and they've only really met a few times.

"What're you thinking about?"

Jeonghan's voice melts his thoughts away, almost causing him to forget just what he was thinking about. It's not that he wants to forget, it's the opposite. It's just the way that Jeonghan is able to pierce through everything in his mind.

"Nothing important." He opens his eyes, moving away from Jeonghan's shoulder feeling the warmth melt away to an unfamiliar coldness that he doesn't enjoy at all. Jeonghan lets his words hang in the air and he feels something bubbling, he doesn't understand but it's like a gravitational pull.

 

It's messy and uncoordinated and he has no idea what he's doing. He's scared and confused because he's never allowed himself to be so close to someone but he just closes his eyes, enjoying the purity and innocence that comes with it all.

Jeonghan's lips are soft and the kiss is messy, but Jihoon doesn't really care. He can feel it all bubbling underneath and he just lets out a small sigh of relief. He can hear his heart roaring in his ears. He doesn't think about what could happen next, or what this could mean but instead thinks about just what this could mean for him and Jeonghan.

 

He doesn't think about the world around them, nor does he think about the feelings that he feels take over him ever so slowly. It's silly that he just feels like he could give everything up in this moment, but it's true. He wishes he could just stay in this moment forever. He wants nothing more than to feel Jeonghan's lips pressed softly against his own.

When he pulls away there's a small flush on the other's cheeks. His heart come to a stop as he tries to catch his breath. He hadn't really meant for it to be something that had happened in such a quick amount of time, usually he isn't this fast to develope feelings for someone but it had happened.

 

He doesn't mind that it happened though, because Jeonghan is everything.

 

He's sweet, calm and kind, he doesn't mind that he can sometimes be a little too grumpy. Though, that's something that can be disputed by the people who've seen him in the mornings. He isn't necessarily good in the mornings, he's usually quite sulky though.

"Sorry." He doesn't know why he apologises, he shouldn't have to but he just feels like it's the right thing to do. He doesn't know why he feels that it is, but there's just a funny feeling in his stomach that isn't going away.

"Why're you sorry?" There's no shock in Jeonghan's voice, nor is there any show of dissatisfaction. His voice is as soft as ever, Jihoon has no idea what he's gotten himself into but he feels so unsure that it's almost ridiculous.

"I don't know." His voice is low enough so that he can barely hear it, and Jeonghan just smiles up at him, reaching his hands forward and resting them on Jihoon's shoulders. The gesture is something that Jihoon really doesn't want to forget, it's sweet and kind. The simplicity of it overwhelms him.

 

That's what this is though, this is simple. There's been nothing come up that he hasn't expexted, aside from his own actions. Even then he has control, he has complete control of this situation and maybe that's why he feels nerves knotting together in the pit of his stomach.

"You have nothing to apologise for Jihoonie, believe me." Jeonghan lets out a small laugh and it's nice, it dispells the awkwardness in the air and brings nothing but lightness into Jihoon's chest. "I've thought you were cute since I saw you working in that shelter, don't worry."

"I was a mess then." Jeonghan scoffs before looking him directly in the eye, and Jihoon doesn't know why he feels the desire to avoid eye contact.

"A cute mess." He groans at the comment, not wanting to let Jeonghan get the best of him. It's not really fair that the other is so good with words while he struggles with it daily, it's not that he isn't good with words, it's just that sometimes it's too hard to have a conversation.

"I will hit you for that." Though it's an empty threat, filled with affection and care. He knows that Jeonghan can tell that's all it is, an empty threat and nothing more.

He lets out a small sigh, leaning forwards so Jeonghan's forehead touches his own and he takes nothing more than comfort in the gesture. It's nice, serene and it speaks volumes. It's something that's so sweet and he doesn't know why he's endeared by it.

"Why're you so nervous?" Jeonghan is genuinely curious, but not even he knows why. He's unsure about everything and it all seems so strange to him, just being this close with someone but just maybe it'll work this time.

"I'm not very sociable, which is why I spend more times with animals than I do humans."  Jeonghan just lets out a hum of understanding.

 

Jihoon had ended up in Jeonghan's lap somehow, the two of them just talking and he doesn't know how it happened at all. It's weird, it's not something he thought he'd find comfort in.

 

They just stay there, there are no words because neither of them are willing to break the silence. Jihoon can still feel Jeonghan's lips against his own and he wants so badly to lean down again, but he doesn't want to cross a line.

It's not something he needs to worry about. Jeonghan leans towards him then, and before he can register what's going on he feels something against his lips and nearly pulls back in alarm before letting the feelings just take over.

When Jeonghan pulls away he feels like he's been disconnected from something. He can hear Bubbles walking around the apartment, her paws making soft noises against the carpeted floor and he just lets out a sigh.

 

"I'm not good with words, just give me a minute." He struggles to think of what to say, how to describe the warmth in his chest whenever he thinks of Jeonghan and how it's slowly grown so it now is all throughout his body.

Jeonghan is nice, he's understanding and Jihoon can see the encouragement in his eyes. Just waiting for him to speak first, to give him the control.

"It's just, I don't know, I like you I guess."

 

The words hang there, again suspended in the air and he feels like he said them too fast. He's not even sure if he said them because if someone had told him he'd be sitting in someone's apartment, with coffee and telling them about his crush he would never believe them.

He's always been very strict about these things, get to know them, date and then finally have a conversation like this but he hasn't even been on an official date with Jeonghan and here they are.

 

He feels as if there's a sign on his head as Jeonghan looks at him, embarrassment at the confession slowly replacing the warmth that had been there. He ends up fiddling with the bottom of his shirt and is ready to leave.

He reminds himself though, he slows himelf down, reminding himself that he's almost there. He can leave when he knows that Jeonghan isn't interested. He wonders just how he feels about everything and he feels the tug towards Jeonghan only grow, even if he'll be rejected.

 

It's silly to think about, it really is but he just can't help it at all, people have always told him he's a pessimist.

"You know, I like you too."

 

Jeonghan feels the warmth take over, it's not just in his body or heart but buried in his very core. He looks at Jeonghan and he tries not to smile, he really does but it's so hard and that's when Jeonghan pulls him in again, kissing him slowly.

 

"You promise?"

"I promise, Hoonie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love jeonghoon 
> 
> Also please remember to leave comments and kudos thank you for reading !!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softieyms)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/petalmins)  
> 


End file.
